Por que ellos son la pareja perfecta
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: '¿Cómo es que jamás me di cuenta? Ellos eran, la pareja. . .perfecta-Concluyó la castaña de manera trágica mientras tomaba asiento- Yo jamás me di cuenta de eso, ellos simplemente son el uno para el otro, ella es gótica y el es. . .bueno es Duncan'  DxG
1. Chapter 1

**Pff! Lo q causa la depresion ¬¬ ! , bueno, este es un DxG, si, no leyeron mal, estuve pensando en una de esas tantas desveladas xD y llegue a la conclusión q el DxG llego para quedarse ._. asi q no hare tanto drama y es mejor q vayamos directo al cap. OwO en el caso de que sean DxG que odian a Curtney, pueden pasarse este cap, no hay problema ;) esq el primer cap se trata de courtney hablando de ellos xD ya el siguiente es DxG puro ;) .**

**Advertencia: aun están a tiempo de ponerle "atrás"! xD si siguen, es bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden que nadie los obliga a leer xD mm a ver, a! si, los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen , si lo hicieran pues creo q ya saben lo q hubiera hecho xD *Mireya se imagina a ella montada en goxila destruyendo la ciudad* okey, no xD idea equivocada! xD mmm esto lo hago sin fines de lucro ;) y sin más pueden comenzar :D . . .**

* * *

><p>-¡Yo lo amaba!-Gritó la morena desesperadamente-¡Y él me hiso esto! ¿Sabes cómo me siento Bridgette? ¡Como una perdedora!-<p>

-Tranquila Courtney-Consolaba la rubia mientras la tostada daba varias vueltas en la habitación.

-¿Cómo es que jamás me di cuenta? Ellos eran, la pareja. . .perfecta-Concluyó la castaña de manera trágica mientras tomaba asiento- Yo jamás me di cuenta de eso, ellos simplemente son el uno para el otro, ella es gótica y el es. . .bueno es Duncan, es decir, ambos fueron hechos para estar juntos y yo no seré quien interfiera entre ellos, creo que ya interferí demasiado-Habló mientras una lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas.

-Courtney, realmente no sé como apoyarte esta vez-Dijo la oji-verde dando un largo suspiro.

-¡Esque! ¡Agg! , todo es culpa de Duncan, ¿Qué le sucede? Desearía matarlo en este instante-Terminó de hablar mientras encajaba una y otra vez el mismo alfiler en un muñequito con cresta.

-No, no, Courtney, mira, Chris fue quien rompió la cerradura, más bien es culpa de Chris-

-¿Mato a Chris?-Pregunto la morena de manera confundida.

-No, no , mira, Duncan también tuvo la culpa-

-¿Entonces mato a Duncan?-

-No, Courtney no me refiero a eso, es decir, Gwen debió decirle que no, sin embargo no lo hiso, en parte fue su culpa-

-¿Entonces debo matar a Gwen?-

-No, no ¡No debes matar a nadie! Court las cosas pasan y a veces no sabes porque-Consoló la rubia con tristeza-lamento lo tuyo con Duncan y lamento que Gwen haya sido así, cuando ella y yo éramos amigas, no pensé que te hiciera lo mismo que le hicieron a ella-

-¿Lo mismo? ¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto la castaña en tono curioso.

-Durante la primera temporada Heather beso a Trent a espaldas de Gwen, aunque técnicamente no fue de espaldas ya que justo lo hiso para que Gwen lo viera, sin embargo, Gwen te hiso lo mismo a ti, me decepciona honestamente-Comento desviando la mirada.

-Vaya, bueno, yo. . . realmente no tenía idea pero ¡No justifica lo que me hiso! ¡Yo jamás perdonare a esa. . . a esa. . . Hipócrita, mala amiga, doble cara! Y mucho menos a ese maldito traidor infiel, ¿sabes que es lo que más me enoja? Que al escribir mi nombre Microsoft lo corrige ¡Y el de Duncan no! es como si no tuvieran reglas para el ¡Es el colmo!-Exclamo Courtney muy enojada para enseguida cambiar su rostro del enojo a la tristeza-Pero, honestamente hubiera preferido seguir en el engaño, la ignorancia es la felicidad ¿no? Yo solo quería un chico que me quisiera como ¡Tayley a Lindsay! U tu relación con Geoff, pero no entiendo porque Duncan hizo eso. . .

-¿Hacer qué?-Pregunto Bridgette algo confundida. Pues no sabía a qué se refería la tostada.

-Enamorarme, robar comida juntos, besarlo, tener momentos dulces y tiernos con él. . . todos fueron errores que él me hiso cometer, a varios fans de Gwen y de Duncan les encanto la idea del Gwuncan y lo peor es que esos fans son los que me odian, la mayoría ¡Hasta escriben historias de ellos dos como protagonistas y me dejan a mí como la perra! (N/A: indirecta? XD Naah xD) pero supongo que debo dejar de interponerme entre "tan perfecta pareja"-Concluyó la morena haciendo comillas en el aire- Quizá ambos sabíamos que nuestra relación nunca prosperaría. Supongo que la única opción que me queda es resignarme, bueno tampoco Duncan no es el único chico del mundo.

-¡Exacto!, hay chicos afuera Court, están. . .Trent y. . . Trent –Contesto Bridgette algo pensativa-Sabes, el pobre quedo destrozado, y , el te entiende, es decir, no digo que salgas con el pero es lindo y quizá logren ser amigos.

-Sí, tienes razón, tal vez no es momento para buscar novio, pero si para buscar amigos, gracias Bridgette, ¡Siempre sabes que decir amiga!-Agradeció la castaña dando un abrazo a la rubia en señal de afecto.

-Claro, y, no necesariamente tienes que odiarlos Courtney, puedes ser amiga de ambos en un futuro cercano, pero por ahora, Geoff me dijo que te invitara a comer pizza con Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Tayler, Trent, obviamente Geoff y por supuesto conmigo ¿Aceptas?-

-Mmmmmm-

-¡Vamos! Sera divertido, tienes que salir-

-Está bien, vamos-Se resigno la morena mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro-

-¡Así se habla! –Celebro Bridgette mientras ambas se dirigían a la puerta-

-¡Oh! Espera Bridg, olvide algo, espérame aquí afuera, ya vuelvo-Dijo Courtney regresando hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p>-Te he superado Duncan-Concluyó la castaña con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tiraba la fotografía de su ex a la basura-En un futuro cercano. . . o lejano, tal vez podamos ser amigos.<p>

-¡Courtney, aun te estoy esperando!-Gritó su amiga rubia desde la entrada.

-¡Ya voy Bridgette!-Exclamo la morena corriendo hacia la puerta-Listo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bien? Que les pareció, ya se, ya se, técnicamente en este cap no hubo DxG u.u pero en el q sigue si hay n.n .Bueno ojala les haya gustado y recuerden:<strong>

***Sigo siendo una super fan DxC n.n**

***Nadie los obligo a leer esto!**

***Ustedes pudieron tomar la decisión de no leerlo, sin embargo ¡Leyeron bajo su propia responsabilidad!**

***Repito: Nadie, nadie, absolutamente nadie los obligo a que leyeran, NADIE , ustedes tomaron esa decisión, yo no los obligue, yo jamás les dije "lean o muéranse" xD NUNCA DIJE ESO! .**

**Quizá piensen q estoy siendo algo paranoica por poner eso xD pero e visto como algunas DxC's que escriben de repente uno que otro DxG han sido insultadas ._. y si! Voy a poner esto cada capitulo xD , Naaah xD que digo? Acepto insultos, amenazas de muerte y sugerencias ;) xD**

**Sin más es hora de que se abran paso a mi primer DxG n.n , ojala les guste. . .**


	2. Sólo  quedate a mi lado

**OwO listo! Aquí está el DxG n.n ,**

**Advertencia: Los personajes de TD no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños cuyo nombre se y me da flojera escribir n.n , bueno, recuerden de nuevo que nadie, nadie, absolutamente nadie los obliga a leer esto eh. Okey, ahora ya pueden comenzar, lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

><p>Una habitación gris, detalles en negro, decoración gótica, sencillo adivinar quién es la dueña. ¿Es algo obvio? Se puede apreciar en la imagen dos bultos, más bien, personas, la primera es gótica, la dueña del cuarto. La siguiente al parecer es un chico, cresta verde, piercings, ¿Ya lo conocen no?<p>

POV's de Gwen

Bridgette me llamo por la mañana, me dijo que Courtney estaba mal, no puedo negar que me sentí culpable, yo realmente no quería que las cosas pasaran así, pero simplemente. . .paso.

Decidí tratar de arreglar las cosas con Duncan, realmente creo que es un chico genial, debo admitirlo, tiene estilo. Lo invite a mi departamento nuevo -ya que estoy en medio de una mudanza- Están llamando a la puerta, supongo que debe ser el. . .

-Hola Duncan-Salude abriendo la puerta en señal de que pasara.

-Sí, hola Gwen-Vaya, él como siempre tan afectuoso, nótese mi sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?-Pregunte dirigiéndome a una pequeña cocina.

-Claro-Respondió él de manera. . .normal supongo, se origino un silencio incomodo así que trate de sacar tema de conversación. . .

-Y. . .¿Que clase de agua tomas eh?-Bien, quizá no es el mejor tema de conversación.

-De la. . .mojada-Me contesto Duncan poco convencido haciéndome soltar una leve risa.

-Supongo que debí suponerlo-Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Creo que eso mato la tensión.

-Debiste estar más alerta de eso Gweny-

-Resople- No me digas "Gweny"-Me queje haciendo comillas en el aire. Bueno, si ustedes tuvieran un derivado de su nombre original. . .o al menos de el nombre que simulan tener, y que odiaran ¿les gustaría que la gente lo anduviera diciendo por ahí? No lo creo.

-Como digas-Contestó con su clásico tono. Típico de Duncan-Oye ¿Se supone que debería saber la razón de la que me citaste o qué?

-Creo que ni yo misma la recuerdo en este instante-Respondí algo arrogante. ¿Qué? La estaba pasando bien, cuando nos quedáramos sin tema era obvio que sacaría el caso a relucir. Por ahora no quería hablar de aquello.

-Justo lo que pensé-

-¿Qué pensaste?-Pregunté.

-Es muy obvio-Dijo Duncan acercándose a mi-Me amas tanto que no soportaste un día sin verme, por lo cual me citaste-Y repito, Típico de Duncan.

-Sabes, ya recordé –Respondí rodando los ojos. Bueno, era hora de hablar-Bridgette me llamó esta mañana, Courtney está muy mal, y te aseguro Duncan, que si repentinamente quieres dar un paso atrás respecto a nosotros, yo lo entiendo, sin rencores, sin enojo, sin. . .-Ya sé lo que se preguntan "Hey Gwen ¿Por qué paraste en el sermón de 'aun no es tarde para arrepentirse' que le dabas al punketo?" Creo que ustedes ya adivinaron la razón ¡Exacto! Me besó y yo no me iba a oponer.

-Me gustas-Habló el-Y no cambiaria de opinión por nada del mundo-Que puedo decir, una sonrisa de formo en mi rostro al instante.

-_Duncan_-Susurre mientras ambos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Después de eso simplemente volvimos a besarnos, era una sensación placentera, creo que realmente estamos enamorados.

-No importa Courtney, no importa Bridgette, no importa nadie, solo importamos nosotros-Completo el tomándome de ambas manos mientras las llevaba hasta su pecho. No puedo negar que es un gesto muy romántico de su parte.

Según por lo que me había contado Courtney. . .claro, antes de la "cosa" me dijo que lo que Duncan entendía por romántico era compartir un pretzel en una gasolinera. Creo que conmigo se comporta un poco diferente.

Al pensar esto, no sé porque pero. . . sonreí nuevamente, es decir, que tuviera estos gestos tan lindos conmigo y no los hubiera tenido con nadie más me hiso sentir. . ._especial_. Al momento simplemente lo abrase, cuando tienes a alguien tan grandioso a tu lado, solo quieres que este cerca de ti ¿no?

-_Solo. . .quédate a mi lado_-

-Para siempre-Concluyó el dedicándome una de sus _encantadoras_ sonrisas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? *-* ,(ya se, ya se es un escándalo o q un DxG escriba DxC o q un DxC escriba DxG xD ) trate de q me quedara lindo n.n . .. see, no hice un buen trabajo cierto? cortiito lo se xD Bueno, aquí frente a. . emm mi teclado xD prometo hacer un esfuerzo por continuar este fic n.n y vaya q me comprometo eh, son las 4:42 a.m. aca y estoy escribiendo n.n supongo q una pequeña como yo ya debería estar dormida xD owo, espero q me apoyen en este fic n.n y si no. . .pues. . .una sugerencia no me vendría mal xD y les recuerdo. . .<strong>

***Aun sigo siendo DxC-4ever**

***Nadie, absolutamente nadie los obligo a leer esto, leyeron bajo SU propio riesgo xD asi q luego no quiero groserías en los reviews ¬¬ xD**

**OwO naaah xD q digo, acepto reviews lindos, insultos, amenazas de muerte y sugerencias xD , ojala les haya gustado mi DxG, la historia aun no está completa pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Quise experimentar con esta nueva y popular parejita n.n , en fin, nos vemos o x msn o en el sig. Cap o. . .yo q se xD pero por ahí xD**

**Atte: MIREYA DXC**


End file.
